Sleepover, SW Style
by DisneyGirl10
Summary: What she had in mind was something I never heard of, expected, or dreamed of having. Especially tonight. A sleepover. (Ahsoka and OC friendship banter, with some Anakin, plus humor, as best as it's represented. Please check it out and review, fave and follow and please enjoy!)


**Hey guys!**

 **Now, I should stop making promises I can't keep. I said I would make another one shot on Star Wars but this took longer than I thought. But it's done.**

 **So, this is all in Ahsoka's POV.**

 **And I do NOT own anything at all. I only own the plot and my OC, me, though I wish I was her. XD**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

I mused over what my friend had to say. The Holo-pad projected a hologram of her face. And it was a familiar face of an old friend from across the stars …

" _So, we interrogated a bunch of thugs on Fifth Street. They slipped out of the warehouse and we chased them to the docks. We managed to corner them there. But once we got there, I sensed that they set up a bomb inside the lower decks of the ship we were on._ " I always liked hearing her tales of adventures with her team of young warriors …

"Awesome! Then, what happened?" She was about to start again when my comm link started beeping. "Oh. Hold on a sec, Ge." I answered it. "Hello?"

" _Ahsoka, it's Anakin._ " My master, Anakin Skywalker, and his former master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, had to leave immediately to attend an important Senate meeting with Senator Amidala that had to do with the Banking Clan, and taxes, and military issues, and etc.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?"

" _We're fine. It's just that … we may be delayed here a little longer._ "

"How _much_ longer?" I already knew the answer to that. It was always the same.

" _Like … a_ lot _longer. Look, I got to go now. A lot more long, boring stuff to go through. Do some of your studies, practice your sparing techniques. You'll need to rest too, since you got_ none _last week,_ " Anakin mused, grinning on the other line, I bet.

"Yes, Master." The signal cut off.

" _Well, I take it that was Anakin?_ "

"Yep. He and Master Kenobi are at another long meeting at the Senate Building." She blushed red when I mentioned Anakin – she has quite a liking to Skyguy – and I yawned and rubbed my eyes from tiredness.

" _You okay? You sound tired – no, exhausted sounds more like it._ "

I stretched my arms out, popping some soreness off of my muscles, from yesterday's hard training session, which made it twice as exhausting with no beauty sleep. "Yeah well … thank Skyguy for that. He kept me up all last night. And the night before that. And all last week."

" _Whoa! You're kidding me!_ "

"Nope. Ugh!" My body was sore and tired; not a great combination. "I could sure use a good massage." I laid my chin in my folded arms on my study desk. Her hologram stared at me intensely, when she started smiling, her eyes twinkling.

" _Or … a good night's sleep. With a touch of fun._ " I raised my eye marking at my young but fun-loving friend.

"What are you up to?"

" _Something interesting. I have an idea._ "

"Oh yeah? Then shoot."

"I won't say much. But, I suggest you get tons of snacks, drinks, extra blankets and pillows – on second thought, I'll get them – and you get some DVDs. I'll meet you at the front steps of the Temple."

What she had in mind was something I never heard of, expected, or dreamed of having. Especially tonight.

A sleepover.

* * *

I was waiting for her at the front steps of the Temple. I saw her running with everything she promised to bring, all in her backpack and duffle bag. I recognized her brown hair in a ponytail, black jacket, red shirt, jeans and sneakers. "Hey!"

"It's great to see you again, Ge. It's been a while."

Ge snorted. "Too long sounds more like it. Now, let's get going."

She grabbed my hand and tugged us both up the steps and straight to our hallway. We entered my shared quarters and my bags were there; stuffed with snacks, drinks, and more necessities. "So, what exactly is a sleepover?" Georgethe – she likes to be called Ge for short since she dislikes her name since everyone keeps mispronouncing it and whatnot – smile grew more.

"It's when two or more people – that's me and you – sleep in sleeping bags and eat tons of junk food and watch movies and play games and make prank calls and stay up late. Basically, it's like sleeping. Only you get to have fun while doing it!"

"Sounds interesting. So, what do we do first?"

"Well, since it's around dinner time right now, we should start by getting into our pajamas. Or whatever you wear these days," she told me to which I rolled my eyes. I took off my boots while she changed in the refresher. She came back out in new ones than the last one I saw her in; that was green with red roses. Now, it was a black tank top and pants with pink polka dots and trimming to match. "Nice."

"Thanks. Now, on to the next step. Pig out!" I grinned, my eyes bugged out at what my taste buds were craving for.

"Let's do it!"

And so, we ate as much as our stomachs could take while talking on the floor, the blankets and pillows laid out for us to get comfy on, and we just talked. About out everyday lives, our friends, our adventures, and lots more. Of course, her home life was one topic she always fumed about since her life wasn't perfect. No one's is, but Ge's was one that could make anyone get steamed at. At least she doesn't have to share a room with Skyguy. That guy is not the perfect roommate. But it's not always that bad. Sometimes.

When we finished stuffing our faces with what she calls chips and dip, mini cakes and pastries, popcorn (these snacks have strange names, I guess since they're from another world) and soda, we threw them away and started the next step.

"Okay, and this game is suppose to be fun, how?"

"Eh, Truth or Dare is suppose to be, or else the ones who created it should be charged with treason."

"How so?"

"Like, if someone dares you to jump off a cliff, would you really do it?"

"Hmm, you make a good point."

"Okay, now I'll start. Truth or dare?" I thought about it a bit. I got it.

"Dare!" She smirked. The same way Anakin always does when he teases me. This can't be good.

 _A few minutes later ..._

"No way! Nuh uh uh! No way, in a million light years!"

"Hey, you chose Dare! So, go on and do it!" I peaked over the ledge to see a sea full of cold water. I got dared to jump off the roof of a building, not too high luckily, and dive in the water at the docks. I started to question the reason as to why this game was suppose to be fun again, when she teased me, "Unless you're too chicken to do it!"

My eyes balled out. My lips bit themselves. My hands clenched then unclench in anxiety. I sucked in a deep breath and jumped.

 _Another few minutes later ..._

"Okay! Now, I seriously thought that you were going to chicken out." I stuck my tongue out to her while I dried myself with many towels from getting soaked.

"A Jedi Knight never chickens out of a challenge. So, your turn. And this time, yours had better be good. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." So far, Ge's done a few dares, ones far less riskier than the last one I did. And the truths we told each other weren't that serious or shocking. But this time, that's about to change. I felt myself smirking when I asked this.

"Do you have a crush on Anakin?"

From the moment I asked, her emotions were running on high and tense, her red face summing up what she felt. It was the truth.

"Uh … uh … what was that again?" Her voice got squeaky, and high-pitched. I grinned, enjoying this.

"Aw! You like him," I sang out, causing her to flinch and blush when she grabbed her pillow and wacked me on the head with it. "Ouch! Hey!"

"Next part of a sleepover … PILLOW FIGHT!" She yelled as she charged and dove at me. I was quick to respond and roll out of the way. I grabbed my own pillow and tackled her from behind. Ge looked over the shoulder and whacked me again in the side.

"Come on, Tano! Is that the best you got?"

"You know, I can use the Force on you."

"Then, do it! Don't hold back!"

"I – I'm not sure I should – "

"Don't tell me you're chickening out _again_!" I felt my annoyance spiking up, imagining Anakin taking her place. I clenched the pillow.

"Alright, you asked for it!" I used the Force to make all the other pillows float up. My hand pointed at her before the pillows shot out to the same direction. Ge yelped before she was buried alive. I bet she could have used her powers to break free or to get away, but she chose not to. Either way, I still ran over to check on her. "Uh, Ge? Are you okay? Say something!"

I could hear her muffling something, but it was hard to tell what. Suddenly, her head poked out, her hands clawing underneath for freedom, and she blew a stray hair strand out of her face. "Okay, I guess I deserved that."

We both laughed out loud before I helped her out of there. "So, what's next?" Her face looked sort of scared but excited too. "What?" I asked indignantly.

* * *

We both laid on our stomachs with our chins in our hands, watching the third movie for the night on the holo screen projector I borrowed from Master Plo-Koon. Luckily, he had one to spare. We turned off all the lights to add to the mood. The first two were an action and a comedy. But this time, it was a horror movie. The girl on the screen was running from a psycho killer. I felt Ge growing scared since she gripped my arm rather tightly. I watched in utter silence as the girl finally thought she was safe when from out of nowhere, the killer pounced and stabbed her right in the heart.

Suddenly, at the same time, two hands grabbed us both from behind, and we both screamed.

"AHHHHHHH!"

"OH MY GOD!"

We both used our inner strength to flip the mysterious culprit on their back. We towered over them when the light from the screen highlighted their features. We both gasped in shock but I slapped him on the arm. "Master?! What the Force is wrong with you?!"

Ge watched the credits roll while I hit him repeatedly whacked him with my pillow. "Okay, okay Snips! I'm sorry." Though he sounded more amused than guilty. "But that's what happens when you watch a scary movie in the dark. Hey Shorty."

She waved at him, but she still looked upset, yet the blush on her cheeks said otherwise.

"Holo series is more like it," Ge added. "Or maybe holo tales. Nah, that's not it. What do you guys call movies in your galaxy?"

"That's a question to be asked some other time. But first, where have you been? And why did you have to do that?" I sounded ticked off. And I should be for the stunt he pulled.

Anakin snickered in his hand and finally was able to speak. "Sorry Snips. But Senator Amidala invited us and some other senators over to her place for some drinks to celebrate her win over the debate. I guess it took longer than we expected. We just got back. When I came in, you two were very drawn into the holofilm – that's the correct term we use, Shorty – and since it was horror, I thought it'd be nice to contribute to the theme. Plus, as far as I know, you haven't done your training like I told you to."

I still whacked him and hit him in the face, making him fall back in the blankets. "Yeah right."

* * *

So, the last part of the sleepover, the one I was most delighted to do, was sleep.

Instead of my bed, I slept in what Ge calls a sleeping bag, on the floor with her. Anakin slept in his bed and had his back to us. It was dark and quiet. The perfect atmosphere to a nice ending. Unfortunately, it wasn't that easy. Why? Well, I can't sleep. Why again? That scary movie, or holofilm, that's what! All that blood, and screaming, and death was enough to keep me up for over an hour.

But I wasn't the only one.

"Soki? Are you asleep?"

"No."

"Me neither. Because of the movie?"

"Yep."

"Same."

That's when I felt warm, light energy surging me. Comforting me. I started to feel safe, secured, like nothing could hurt me. Not even the scary killer from before. That's when I started to recognize that feeling. It was gentle yet firm. Secure but safe. It was her. Ge. She was using her energy to calm me down, sort of like a Force signature or connection, only hers was complex to explain. But it felt good nonetheless.

I mouthed a 'Thanks' before I felt my eyes getting droopy. I was getting cozy with my bag and pillow when I felt her getting weak. And scared. It was nice that she was willing to stay up late to keep me happy like right now. She knows I need the rest. But now, she wouldn't be able to get some shut eye herself. Or so I thought.

Just as her Force presence was getting faint, another one joined the party. I knew who it was right away.

Anakin.

He was sending soothing, calm vibes to her, and I could see faintly a small smile on her face the best I could in the dark.

That's when I remembered something. ' _Do you like him?_ ' I mouthed to her. She noticed I was starting to fall asleep.

I could also see, as the moonlight peaked through the blinds on the windows to her face, highlighting it to reveal a pink blush on her cheeks.

' _Maybe,_ ' she mouthed back.

I smiled and she did the same before we all fell into a nice, long – much needed to me – good night sleep.

If this is how sleepovers are, then I could get used to it.

* * *

 **So, how was it?**

 **Good? Bad? Both? Let me know in a review, and fave and follow me and this one shot.**

 **Now, I'm taking a break from Star Wars for now, but I'll back.**

 **So, until next time, bye guys!**


End file.
